What Would Happen If, If? 2
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru found Hanyou Island while looking for the Tetsusaiga? Will he spare Inuyasha and his family or kill them? Read to find out. Complete!
1. Sesshomaru's search for Inuyasha and Tet

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru's search for Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga.

In Japan a demon lord is searching for his father's sword. He wants the Tetsusaiga because he wants to take over the whole island. The demon lord can't take over Japan with Tenseiga. Tenseiga can only bring people back from the dead. Jaken and his staff of two heads has lead him to nothing but dead ends. But now the staff is leading to the bottom of the southern lands. Once at the bottom of the southern lands. Jaken said "It looks like the Tetsusaiga isn't on the island." Sesshomaru nodded and took off into the air. Luckily Jaken grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's boa. Meanwhile on Hanyou island Kimi's and Inuyasha's kids are sixty-two years old. Inuyasha and Kimi renamed Iku. His name is now Inutaishou.

Inuyasha and Kimi renamed Iku because his personality is much different from his brother, sisters, and parents. So thanks to his personality his name is Inutaishou. They named him Inutaishou after Inuyasha's father. Because it fits his strong personality. Arisu and Hiroshi are very proud of their adopted son and their grandchildren. Now Kaori, Kumiko, Ikumu, and Inutaishou. Live on their own in their own huts. Right now Kaori and Kumiko are visiting their parents. Ikumu is in his garden tending to it. And Inutaishou is in the forest. He is training even though he doesn't have a weapon.

At Inuyasha's and Kimi's hut. Not only are Kaori and Kumiko are visiting. So are Arisu and Hiroshi. While Inuyasha and Hiroshi talked. Kimi and Arisu played with Kaori's and Kumiko's long white hair. The two young females don't mind their mother and grandmother playing with their hair. So they just sat there and talked while their hair was being played with. Just then Hiroshi asked "So son where are my grandsons?" Inuyasha shrugged and said "I don't know where Ikumu is. But knowing Inutaishou he's somewhere training." Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and Jaken have flown over thick fog. Now the staff of two head isn't making a sound. So Jaken said "Lord Sesshomaru I think the Tetsusaiga is back there under that fog." The demon lord turned around and headed back toward the fog.

On the island Inutaishou is meditating. Suddenly he can see a dog demon flying toward the island. He can sense that the demon is dangerous. The young adult hopes that the demon doesn't find the island. So he opened his eyes and went hunting. Inutaishou found a deer herd and chased after a young doe. He broke the doe's neck and killed it. The young adult gutted and skinned the deer. Then he headed home. Inutaishou started a fire and cooked the deer meat. After the meat was done cooking he ate. Just then the young adult remembered. His father telling him about his wish on the sacred jewel. But Inutaishou has a bad feeling that his wish won't have any effect on the demon he saw.

So after eating he went to hi parent's hut. There in the backyard is his parents, grandparents, and all three siblings. Inutaishou sat next to his father and said "Father I saw a demon while I was meditating. He was heading toward the island. And I could sense that your wish won't affect him. Inuyasha nodded and said "Don't worry son I'll be on high alert." Arisu saw how long Inutaishou's hair has gotten. So she got a leather band and said "Come see Grandma Inutaishou." The young adult sat next to his grandmother. Arisu said "No, no sit in front of me. With your back facing me." Inutaishou did he was told and sat in front of Arisu with his back facing her.

The old female hanyou carefully ran her claws through her grandson's silver hair. Then she gathered his hair in the middle of the back of his head. Arisu tied the leather tie around his hair. She smiled and said "There you go honey now your hair is out of the way." Inutaishou stood and looked at his reflection in a bucket of water. Then he said "This is much better thank you Grandmother." Kimi smiled and said "You look as handsome as your Father." The young adult said "Thank you Mother." That night everyone went to their huts and went to sleep.

Coming soon chapter 2 Inuyasha's family vs Sesshomaru.


	2. Inuyasha's family vs Sesshomaru

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

Sessho's Gal:Thank you I'm glad that you like this story. 

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha's family vs. Sesshomaru.

By sunrise Sesshomaru reached the fog and the staff of two heads started up. The demon lord went through the fog and saw an island. He smelled the air and can tell that the island is populated by half demons. Staying down wind he landed on the island. Then he said "Lead the way Jaken." The green imp nodded and walked in front of Sesshomaru. Meanwhile at Hiroshi's and Arisu's hut. They are enjoying a picnic. The family is empty berries that Kaori, Kumiko, and Kimi picked. Cooked fish that Ikumu and Inuyasha caught and cooked. And cooked wild boar meat. That Inutaishou took down and cooked. The family is enjoying their meal.

Until Inuyasha jumped up and blocked a light whip with Tetsusaiga. The family stood and saw a tall demon. He has long white hair, gold eyes, two purple stripes on his cheek and wrists, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. The demon said "Finally I found my half bred half brother and my father's sword." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and said "The old wolf hanyou didn't tell me I had a half brother." The hanyou can tell that the demon is dangerous. So he said "Everyone get in the hut. And don't come out until I tell you." With that Arisu, Hiroshi, Kimi, Kaori, Kumiko, Ikumu, and Inutaishou. We into Arisu's and Hiroshi's hut.

Then Inuyasha said "I don't know who you are or what you are after. But get off this island." The demon lord said "My name is Sesshomaru and I'm here to take the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha growled and said "Theres no way your taking my sword." With that said the two demons started fighting. Sesshomaru fought with hi strength and light whip. The hanyou would block with his sword. After ten minutes of fighting Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's neck. Hi claws glowed green and dug them into the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha clawed Sesshomaru and he let go. Then the two demons started fighting again. Soon Inuyasha fell the ground because if the poison.

Sesshomaru walked up to the hanyou and took the Tetsusaiga. Kimi, Kaori, and Ikumu went outside. The adult female said "Give me my mate's sword."The demon lord looked at the hanyous. Then he said "This must be my brother's mate and offspring." With that said he swung Tetsusaiga and killed Kimi, Kaori, and Ikumu. After he did the sword untransformed. Sesshomaru tried to get Tetsusaiga to transform but failed. Seeing his chance Inutaishou ran out and stole back Tetsusaiga. He was so fast that Sesshomaru barely saw him. The young adult grabbed Tetsusaiga's sheath. Then he could sense that his parents and two siblings are dead. Inutaishou stuck Tetsusaiga's sheath under his sash and growled.

The young adult wears a white and purple fire rat outfit. Sesshomaru turned and looked at the young hanyou He is surprised at what he sees. The demon said to himself "He looks a lot like Father. Except for the hair color, dog ears, and eyes." So he asked "Who are you young one?" The young male said "My name is Inutaishou. I am Inuyasha's and Kimi's son. I'm named after my grandfather." Just then Jaken stepped in front of Sesshomaru. He then said "Aloe me to take care of the young fool."

The demon lord nodded and said "Very well I'll watch." Jaken then said " Staff of two heads." The old man's mouth opened and flames came out. Inutaishou swung Tetsusaiga and killed the imp. Sesshomaru is not surprised that Jaken was killed so easily. So he held up his glowing green claws and said "I'll make your death quick and painful." Inutaishou snorted and said "Bring it on Sesshomaru" The demon lord ran toward the young hanyou. Tetsusaiga sudden;y turned into a huge diamond .Then pieces of diamonds appeared. The young hanyou swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." The Adamant Barrage hit and killed Sesshomaru. Inutaishou then used the Wind Scar to make Sesshomaru's body ash. Then he sheathed Tetsusaiga and dropped to his knees. The young male started to cry. Arisu, Hiroshi, and Kumiko came out. Hiroshi buried Inuyasha, Kimi, Kaori, and Ikumu. While Arisu, Kumiko, and Inutaishou comforted each other. Aster Hiroshi buried Kaori, Ikumu, Inuyasha, and Kimi. He sat with his mate and grandchildren. Soon it was afternoon and Kumiko and Inutaishou went to their huts. The young male laid down on his bed of hay and sighed sadly. In the early morning Inutaishou and Hiroshi went to the cliff.

Hiroshi let out a summoning howl. Once all of the hanyou were out side Hiroshi said "Citizens of Hanyou island. Yesterday my step son, his mate, Kaori, and Ikumu were killed. Our new leader is now Inutaishou." The young male said "As your new leader I promise nothing like this happens ever again." Just then Hiroshi gave Inutaishou a sword and said Tradition is for you to accept. The sword of the enemy you killed." Inutaishou took the sword and put it with Tetsusaiga.

The swords rattled in their sheaths happily. They are glad to be back together. After being separated for hundreds of years. The young male smiled a little and said "You two must know each other." That night before going home to bed. Inutaishou went to Arisu's and Hiroshi's back yard. There at the graves is Kumiko. The young male sat next to his sister. Kumiko is crying so she didn't notice her brother. Inutaishou hugged his sister and said "Let it all out sister." Kumiko buried her face into her brother's shirt and sobbed. The young male hummed and comforted Kumiko. Soon she calmed down and said "I'm going home to go to bed."

Inutaishou nodded and said "Take good care of yourself." After his sister he went home as well. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Soon Inutaishou is dreaming and can see a field. In the field he can see a demon that looks a lot like him. Except his hair is white, his eyes are gold, and his ears are pointed. Inutaishou walked up to the demon and asked "Who are you?" The demon turned around and said "I'm Inutaishou your Grandfather. I am here to tell you that the sword you got today used to be mine. Both of you swords used to be mine. The Tenseiga can bring people back from the dead."

Young Inutaishou asked "Can I bring back my parents and two siblings?" The old demon lord shook his head and said "No it was their fate. To die by oldest son's hands. But don't worry Tenseiga will come in handy." With that said the old demon lord disappeared. Then the young male woke and saw that the sun is rising.

Coming soon chapter 3 Kumiko's new friend.


	3. Kumiko's new friend

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

Sessho's Gal: Yeah I know chapter 2 was sad but things get better. 

**Chapter 3**

Kumiko's new friend.

When the young male reached the top of his cliff. When the sun has fully risen. Inutaishou sighed sadly and watched over the village. Kumiko has woken up and had breakfast. Then the young female went to the flower field. Kumiko sat down and smelled the flowers. The different scents of the flowers helped her feel better. But then she remembered that she and Kaori always visited the field together. Tear appeared in Kumiko's eye and she started crying. Not far away in the middle of the field. Is a male half African wild dog half human. The young male is the same age as Kumiko. His parents sent him away from his home in Africa. Because of a dangerous pride of lion demons.

He got to the island by boat when he was only ten years old. The young male's name is Buru. He is 5'7'' and has red hair, green eyes, and medium sized round ears. As he relaxed Buru can hear crying. So he stretched and got up to see who's crying. Soon he could see a white haired dog hanyou. The African wild dog hanyou can tell by the dog hanyou's scent that it's a female. He walked up to the female dog hanyou and asked "What's wrong mis?" The female dog hanyou sobbed and said "I'm mourning the murder of my parents and two siblings. Luckily my brother killed the one that killed them." Feeling bad for the girl Buru sat down next to her.

He sighed and said "I know what you're going through. My parents were probably killed by lion demons." Kumiko stopped crying and asked "Lion demons what are lion demons?" Buru said "I'm from a country called Africa. All the hanyous here are from different countries." The female dog hanyou nodded and asked "What's your name? And what kind of hanyou are you?" Buru said "My name is Buru and I'm a African wild dog hanyou." Kumiko said "My name is Kumiko and I'm a dog hanyou." Buru eyes went wide and said "You're Inuyasha's daughter. I heard about you parents and two siblings being killed." The young female started crying and said "Everyone on the island knows about their death. And I miss them."

Buru let Kumiko lean up against him and cry. The African wild dog hanyou nuzzled her head and lightly whimpered. It's his way of comforting the mourning girl. From his cliff Inutaishou can see Buru comforting Kumiko. He and Buru are good friends. So Inutaishou knows Buru is a good guy. The young male sighed knowing that no female on Hanyou island could comfort him. Just then Inutaishou let out a sad howl. In the flower field Kumiko heard her brother's howl. She couldn't help but to let out a sad howl also. At their hut Arisu and Hiroshi can hear their grandchildren's howls. Feeling sad also they let out sad howls.

Soon all of the half demons on Hanyou island are sadly howling. A month has passed and Kumiko is doing better that Inutaishou. She's doing better because she has Buru. Arisu and Hiroshi try to comfort their grandson. But they can't seem to help him. They think he needs a female his age. That will understand what he's going through. But none of the females that are his age are helping. Arisu is worried that Inutaishou will get so depressed that he'll try killing himself.

The old female hanyou saw her grandson a lot lately. And she hasn't seen the flame that he had in his eyes. Before his parents and two siblings were killed. All she sees in Inutaishou's eyes is sadness and despair. Arisu hopes with all of her might that Inutaishou will meet someone, that will understand what he's going through, and comfort him. Because she misses the way Inutaishou used to be. Right now she can see her grandson standing on the cliff. Arisu sighed and said "I hope he finds someone Hiroshi. I don't want to lose him." Hiroshi hugged his mate and said "Me too honey me too." What they don't know is that Inutaishou will meet someone. And she'll understand what he's going through. But she doesn't live on Hanyou island.

coming soon chapter 4 Enter Talia the dingo hanyou


	4. Enter Talia the dingo hanyou

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

Sessho's Gal: Thanks I like the other hanyous too. 

**Chapter 4**

Enter Talia the dingo hanyou.

Let's leave Hanyou island for a little while. And go to Australia. On the Australian cost is a family of dingo hanyous. A strawberry blond blue eyed girl and her parents live here. The girl's name is Talia and she and her parents are outside. Talia and her mother are harvesting the garden. While Talia's father went out hunting. After hunting Talia father came back home. When the meant was done cooking the family ate. While they ate they could hear thunder. After eating the family watch the storm. They watched the storm until bed time. As they slept the storm raged. Soon lightning hit the tree that's next to Talia's family's hut. The tree caught on fire and feel on the hut.

Talia woke feeling pain and heat. When she opened her eyes and saw that the tree is on top of her. Just then she heard her parents yell "Talia where are you!" The young said "I'm under the tree." Her father appeared and lifted the tree. Even though Talia's back and right leg is in pain she got up. When she got up she hobbled out of the hut. She stopped hobbling when she got outside. The young female watched in horror as the hut collapsed. Talia cried because her parents are still inside. The young dingo headed toward the beach. Once on the beach she got into a boat and paddled away.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Talia which made her howl. She is in so much pain that she laid down in the boat. In the morning as the sun rose. Talia is barely alive and is in a lot of pain and in a coma. She has no idea where she is or where she is going. Talia's boat is heading toward Hanyou island. Soon her boat is off the coast of Hanyou island. A wave appeared and pushed the boat onto the beach. Up the beach a ways is Kumiko and Buru. Soon they saw the boat and hurried down to it. Buru looked and said "It's a female half demon. She looks to be our age." Kumiko checked for a pulse and said "Buru go get my brother." He nodded and ran off as fast as he could.

When he got to the cliff he saw Inutaishou. Buru ran up to his friend and said "Inutaishou come quick. Kumiko and I found a dead female hanyou. Maybe Tenseiga can bring her back." Inutaishou nodded and followed his friend to the beach. He saw Kumiko and the dead girl in the boat. The young male doesn't see a rosary around her neck. So that means the dead female doesn't live on the island. Just then he heard Tenseiga pulsate. So he unsheathed Tenseiga and the messenger from the neither world. Inutaishou swung Tenseiga and a blue light appeared. Then he sheathed his sword and checked for a pulse. He felt one and said "She alive I'll take her to my hut. I'll take care of her until she comes to."

With that said Inutaishou took the girl to his hut. Once at his hut the young male took care of the young female. He took care of her burns and leg. Then he returned to his cliff to watch over the village. That night Inutaishou returned home. He checked on the girl then he started a fire. Then the young male went out hunting. Soon he returned with a deer. He cut off the meat he wanted and started cooking. After the meat was done cooking he ate. While he ate he wondered what kind of hanyou the girl is and where she came from.

He shrugged and figured he'll find out when she comes to. A week has passed and the girl is still out cold. Right now Inutaishou is at home for the night. The young female is laying on a bed of hay that Inutaishou made. Inutaishou is sitting at his hut's entrance. He's looking at the fog that surrounds the island. Just then he heard moaning. So he got and went over to the girl. When the young woman opened her eyes. She saw a young male with blue eyes, silver hair kept in pony tail, and a jagged blue stripe on each cheek. The young woman the asked "Where am I? Who are you?" Inutaishou said "You're on an island called Hanyou island. And I'm Inutaishou the leader of the island."

The young woman said "My name is Talia mate and I'm from Australia." Inutaishou chuckled and said "That's how you talk in Australia I guess." Talia nodded and asked "What kind of hanyou are you?" The young male sighed and said "I'm half dog demon half human." Talia said "I'm half dingo demon half human." Then Talia asked "How old are? And where are your parents?" Inutaishou sighed sadly and said "I'm sixty-two years old. And my parents and two siblings were murdered a month ago. But I killed the one that killed them. Which saved my sister and grandparents." The young woman lowered her pointed dog ears and said "I know how you feel I just lost my parents. They died in a fire."

Both young hanyous are crying. Inutaishou sat at the edge of Talia's bed and comforted her. Talia tried her best to comfort Inutaishou. When she had come to she saw the sadness and despair in Inutaishou's eyes. And she could sense his depression. Soon Talia fell asleep leaving Inutaishou surprised. He said ti himself "That's the first time. Someone has truly understood what I'm going through." So before he went to bed. Inutaishou made a rosary for Talia. Being the leader of Hanyou island. He gets to decided if any new comers stay or leave. And he has decided to let Talia stay. After making the rosary Inutaishou went to bed. In the morning Talia woke before Inutaishou.

She sat up and whimpered in pain. Being a light sleeper Inutaishou woke. He sat up and saw Talia then said "You stay in bed your leg is broken." The young male got out of bed and went over to Talia. He took the rosary out of his pocket. Inutaishou put the rosary around Talia's neck. Talia looked at the rosary and asked "Why did you give this to me?" The young male said "Since I'm the leader. I get to decide if a new comer stays or goes. And I've decided that you can stay. I gave you the rosary to you because everyone on the island wears one." Talia just nodded and didn't say anything.

coming soon chapter 5 love blooms.


	5. Love blooms and the end

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

Sessho's Gal: There is only one half demon from Australia and that's Talia. Buru is from Africa. 

**Chapter 5**

Love blooms and the end.

Two weeks have passed since Talia came to Hanyou island. Her leg is fully healed and she doesn't limp. She and Inutaishou have been comforting each other when they need it. Talia had decided to live with Inutaishou to keep him company. The young male doesn't mind he likes the company. All demons don't like being alone. They always want to be with someone. Kumiko is a perfect example. She and Buru have been together for a month. The African wild dog hanyou and dog hanyou are courting. Buru hopes to become Kumiko's mate. But for right now he's falling in love with her. Right now Inutaishou is standing on his cliff. Kumiko and Buru are walking on the beach.

And Talia is in the flower field. She is surrounded by blue, purple, pink, and white flowers. As Inutaishou watched over the village. His gave went to the flower field. He is amazed at how beautiful Talia looks. The young male shook he head. And continued watching over the village. A month has passed and Kumiko has noticed a change in her brother. The you female can see a flame in his eyes again. And has noticed that he happy. So after hanging out with Buru. Kumiko went to Inutaishou's cliff. The young male heard her coming and asked "What do you need sister?"

Kumiko asked "Who has brought back your flame and happiness brother?" Inutaishou smiled and said "Talia has brought back my flame and happiness. And she and I are courting." Kumiko hugged her brother and said "That's great Inutaishou. Buru and I are courting too." Inutaishou hugged back and said "That's great Kumiko. Now please let me get back to my job." Kumiko nodded and left to go back to Buru. Four months has passed. Kumiko and Buru are mates. The couple plan on having pups later. Inutaishou and Talia are also mates. Two months ago Hiroshi and Arisu died. But luckily Kumiko has Buru to comfort her. And Inutaishou has Talia to comfort him.

Inutaishou and Kumiko miss their parents, two siblings, and grandparents. But they have their mates to comfort them when they need comfort.

**The End !**


End file.
